


A Super in Camelot

by That_Asian_Kid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camelot is the past National City, F/F, Time Travel, i wrote this when i was a mere child, idk just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Asian_Kid/pseuds/That_Asian_Kid
Summary: Kara wants to take a trip to see her mother but on her way, a time portal opens and sucks her into the magical world of Camelot. Now she has to figure out how to get home. But first, she gets arrested for magic, as ya do.I'm sorry for any writing errors, I don't edit stuff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	A Super in Camelot

“Kara,” J’onn says. Kara looks up from the keys placed in her hand. “Don’t crash my spaceship or there will be major consequences.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kara says with a nod. Alex walks up to Kara and gives her a hug. Kara happily returns the gesture. Alex steps to the side, and Lena runs up and jumps into Kara’s arms. Kara catches her and holds her bridal style while kissing the green-eyed raven.

“Be careful, babe, and say hi to your mom for me!” Lena says with a smile.

“I always am, and I will.” Kara pecks her fiance’s on the lips before putting down and getting into J’onn’s shapeshifting ship. She puts the key in the keyhole and turns on the ship like a car. “Be back in a bit guys, bye!” Kara waves bye to her loved ones and drives out of the garage. The car shifts into a spaceship and shoots into the sky. Kara breaks through the pull of the atmosphere and Earth’s gravity. Kara guides the ship towards the floating city of her past, Argo. She relaxes and takes the journey slower than normal. A bright disturbance suddenly opens in front of the ship. Kara jumps and grabs the controls, trying to pull the spaceship out of the gravity of the disturbance. But, to no avail, the ship is sucked into the bright light. 

“Err, Alex! Help me!” Kara yells through her com. Kara squints, but her eyes widen at the sight of the huge castle that appears in front of her. The castle covers three hilltops with the forest surrounding it. Kara maneuvers the ship to land within walking distance from the castle. She lands and the spaceship shapeshifts into a portable keychain with a vintage car at the end. Kara smiles and puts the chain in her pocket. She starts her walk towards the castle but is quickly stopped by men in armor on horses. 

The lead man of the group takes off his helmet, “Seize her!” He commands his men. The men dismount and pull their swords. One of them points the tip of his sword inches from Kara’s neck. 

“You are hereby arrested and shall be executed for the use of magic in Camelot.” The man declares. One of the knights sheaths their sword and pulls handcuffs from his side. He pulls her arms roughly behind her, and cuffs each wrist very tightly. Kara grimaces at the tightness, though it doesn’t hurt. The knight shoves her to goad her forward. Kara starts walking forward through the forest, following the blonde man on his horse. They arrive at a gate that is opened by the two guards. Kara is shoved into a cobblestone square surrounded by the castle. She looks around and notices a woman staring at her through a window. The woman disappears into the shadows before Kara could get a good profile. 

“Keep moving,” a knight yells through his helmet. Kara faces forward and walks faster. She is led to a set of stairs and made to descend them. Kara recognizes this as a dungeon and is led to an empty cell with a layer of hay on the floor and a makeshift bed. The knight uncuffs her and closes the cell door, locking it on the way out. Kara sits on the bed and waits for Alex to send help. 

She perks up when she hears a woman tell the guard, “Food for the prisoner, per request of Lady Morgana.” The guard lets her pass. A girl in a simple yellow dress walks down to Kara’s cell and clanks on the bars. Kara’s head snaps up. The woman smiles and says, “My Lady has requested you get some food, so I am delivering it in her name.” She takes the keys and unlocks the cell door. She walks in with no caution at all and places the plate of bread, cheese, and stew on the bed beside Kara.

Kara knits her brows together, “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” She asks.

“Should I be?” The girl asks back.

“No, I’m just curious,” Kara answers with a shrug of her shoulders. “What’s your name?”

“Guinevere, Gwen, for short.”

“Nice to meet you, Gwen, I’m Kara.” Kara holds out her hand. Gwen gives her a confused look.

“Um, likewise.” She responds. Kara drops her hand and looks at the plate beside her. Gwen turns around and leaves the cell. Her steps echo through the dungeon and up the stairs. Kara starts eating, not realizing how hungry she was. Kara puts the empty plate at the front of the cell and walks back to the bed. She lies down on the bed and tries to get some rest. Kara is awoken by a guard banging on the cell bars.

“Wake up, prisoner! The king requests your presence!” The guard booms. Kara sits up and rubs her eyes. The guard’s patience is over-tested, and he barges into the cell. He wrenches her arms behind her back. Kara lets him do this, still waiting for a rescue from Alex. The guard cuffs her wrists and roughly guides her to the stairs. Kara is met by an entourage of royal guards. They engulf her and start their walk to the main castle. They ascend stairs and walk down a hall. The lead guards keep their lead, and Kara follows them intently. The guards step aside, and Kara sees a man with a crown on his head, presumably the king. To his right, the blonde young man who commanded the knights to seize her. With the crown as evidence, he is presumably the prince. To the king’s left, a woman in a beautiful white flowing dress with long, extravagant cuffs at the end of loose, patterned Lenin sleeves, with the face of Kara’s fiance. Kara is confused as to how closely the woman resembled her Lena. 

“You must kneel before the King of Camelot!” The guard commands and kicks at the back of Kara’s knees. Her knees hit the floor with a crunch, and the floor cracks a little. Kara cringes at the crack, hoping no one notices it. Luckily, no one comments on it.

“What did you intend when you came to Camelot, witch!” The king yells. Kara says nothing, scared of the consequences of speaking. She has received many warnings about the dangers of time travel by Sara and Barry. “Ah, the witch decides to stay in silence. Fine by me, your execution will be later today, any last words?” He pushes. Kara stares into the cold, green eyes of the King of Camelot, but keeps her mouth sealed. “Take her out of my sight, guards!” The king yells. The guards yank her by her arms and drag her out of the throne room, back to the dungeon. There, she contemplated whether or not to go through with the execution. 

Kara knows full and well her powers will be revealed by the time of the execution, so decides to reveal her powers with the execution. The time for the execution is here, and Kara is, once again, cuffed and drug up the dungeon stairs. She is dragged to the center of the cobblestone square where an execution block and executioner were waiting for her atop of a raised platform. The crowd grew larger with the presence of the prisoner. The woman with Lena’s face looks out the open window. She has a direct view of the execution. She cringes at the sight of the strange blonde in cuffs. She looks on at the blonde forced to bend down and place her head upon the block of wood stained red of other prisoners’ blood. Both she and the executioner look towards the king, waiting for his signal. The king raises his hand, simultaneously, the executioner raises his ax. The king’s hand falls according to gravity. The executioner lets his ax fall as well. The woman looks away, expecting to hear metal through bone and into the wood, but all she hears is wood cracking and splintering. She turns back to the scene. She sees the blonde woman still intact and the ax head on the other side of her head with the executioner holding a wood handle with a splintered end. 

The woman was not the only one who had witnessed this. A scrawny, young warlock observes this and runs off to an undisclosed part of the castle where he lights a torch and descends some stairs. He arrives at a gate, in which he opens and yells into the torch-lit cave. An epic, grey dragon with chains on its feet flies down and rests on a rock in front of the warlock.

“What brings you to me, young warlock?” The dragon inquires.

“Who is the woman who defied death?” He asks in return.

“She is your greatest weapon for the great war to come.” The dragon says.

“What is this great war you speak of?” 

“Two of the greatest kingdoms will be united in a great war, one in which only can be won with the help of the woman.” The dragon explains. 

“But, how?” The young man yells up at the now ascending dragon. He sighs and goes back up to cobblestone square. He goes to the physician’s chambers, where he resides as well, and gets into bed, deciding to visit the strange woman tomorrow. While the castle is asleep, the window woman brings a plate of food down to the dungeon.

She is stopped by a guard, “My Lady, the prisoner has already had dinner,” the guard grips his weapon tighter. 

“Please, I just need to speak with her,” The lady pleads.

“No, she could be dangerous, if the king caught wind of this, I-”

“Please.” She stares intently into the guard’s eyes.

“Fine.” He moves out of her way. She gives him a grateful nod and walks down to where the blonde seemed deep in thought. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I brought you some extra food.” The woman’s head snaps up at the sound of her fiance’s voice. 

“Uh, no, that’s fine.” Kara puts on a tired smile. The woman opens the cell door and hands Kara the plate. “What’s your name?” 

“Lady Morgana Le Fey, Ward of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot.” Lady Morgana says. 

Kara took no caution in naming her true nature, “Oh, you’re the one who sent Gwen with food for me down here. Nice to meet you, Lady Morgana, I am Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, but you can just call me Kara.” 

“Yes, Gwen is my maid. Nice to meet you too.” Lady Morgana smiles.

“You look immensely like my fiance, Lena,” Kara observes aloud. Her eyes widen when she realizes she had said that aloud. 

“Fiance?” The Lady gives Kara a confused look.

“A person you’re about to get married to,” Kara explains, not caring about the consequences anymore. 

“Where do you come from where women marry women and women are allowed to wear something other than dresses?” Lady Morgana asks. 

“Um-” Kara starts. The Waverider lands in the woods beside the dungeon. “Stand back my Lady,” Kara warns. She backs up and slams into the cell wall. The wall breaks easily, and Kara jumps out. Lady Morgana looks down through the hole in the wall. She sees Kara land on the ground and hugs another blonde woman in a white, leather suit. 

“Hi, Sara! I see Alex finally got my message.” Kara rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, we had some difficulty getting the Waverider over here.” Sara points behind her at the cloaked Waverider. 

“Kara!” A brunette with traditional knight armor walks up and hugs her. 

“Um, how about we change into something more, traditional. Oh! And Cisco wanted me to give this to you.” Sara hands Kara a ring with the House of El family crest. 

Kara laughs and slips the ring on her right ring finger, “Cisco is very subtle.” She looks at the ring on her hand. 

“Well, let’s get you in a dress, and all you need to do to activate the ring is to press the ring in,” Sara says behind her. Kara follows her into the Waverider. 

“Good evening Ms. Danvers, how may I be of assistance?” Gideon asks. 

Kara walks into the fabrication room, “Just get me a dress.” Kara smiles in amazement as the ship fabricates a blue dress in Arthurian fashion. 

“Does this satisfy you, Ms. Danvers?” Gideon asks in a sweet tone.

“What’s wrong with you, Gideon?” Kara asks the usually sassy AI. 

“I’ve had a change of heart,” Gideon replies in a sassy tone.

Kara snorts, “No, you haven’t.”

“No, I have not,” Gideon says definitely. 

“Kara, you’re back up with the rest of the team, me and Ray are going to scout it out,” Sara says on the bridge. Sara turns and starts to walk away.

“No snarky outro?” Nate asks waving his arms wildly.

“Ugh,” Sara rolls her eyes and turns back around, “Better polish your armor because we are going to see the king!” She says with jazz hands. 

“There we go, thank you!” Nate yells after Sara. Lady Morgana sees two people emerge from the Waverider, one in a dress and one in a suit of armor. 

“My Lady, are you alright?” The guard asks. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Morgana says back. 

“The witch has escaped!” The guard’s eyes widen under his helmet. Morgana disarms the guards and knocks the guard out. She drops the weapon and runs out of the cell. 

Sara and Ray walk up to the front gate of the castle. The guards cross their weapons, preventing them from passing. 

“What business do you have in Camelot?” One of the guards asks.

“We wish to have an audience of the king,” Ray says.

“Why do you wish-” 

“Let them through,” Lady Morgana yells at the guards.

“But, My Lady,” 

“Please!” The guards nod and let the two strangers in. 

“Merlin! You must wake up! You must warn the king of the attack at dawn! King Olaf has brought a great army! Wake up, Merlin!” Merlin wakes up with a start and runs down towards the square. 

“Sara, Gideon just warned us of a great war against a neighboring kingdom that Camelot will surely lose, but in the original story, Camelot survives and keeps their peace with the kingdoms surrounding them,” Amaya warns through the coms. 

“Copy that standby,” Sara says back.

“Why have you come to Camelot?” The Lady Morgana asks.

“To warn you of an unexpected war,” Sara says.

“What war? We have kept our peace very well with the other kingdoms.” 

“Well, someone doesn’t think so.” 

“Who would ever-” 

“Lady Morgana! There is an army coming!” Merlin interrupts. He runs up to her. “Who are these people?” Merlin asks. 

“I am Sir Raymond of the Palms!” Ray starts but is elbowed in the stomach by Sara.

“Ignore him, who we are doesn’t matter,” Sara says with conviction. 

“Are friends of the invulnerable witch?” 

“She’s not a witch, that’s for sure. But, yes, she is our friend, why is that your concern?” 

“She is to help with the first battle with the first battle of a terrible war, it is her destiny.” 

“I don’t care about destiny or whatnot.” Ray clears his throat loudly. “But we do value the stableness of the timeline, so we’ll help you.” Sara gives a smile to both of them.

“Whose we?” Lady Morgana asks.

“Um, let’s say we have some extra soldiers who are willing to fight with and for Camelot on hand,” Sara says.

“Great! We must tell the king immediately!” Lady Morgana starts.

“No, you guys will be killed for the king, Uther Pendragon, has outlawed all use of magic!” Merlin yells. 

“Hear that guys, that means no powers,” Sara says through the coms.

“Who are you talking to?” Lady Morgana asks.

“The soldiers at hand, and why do you accuse us of magic?”

“Because, well, you seem to be using it, right there.” Merlin points to Sara’s hand. 

“Yep, we’re definitely gonna have to flash them after this,” Sara whispers to Ray. 

“So, how about we warn the king of the attack,” Ray starts.

“At dawn,” Merlin finishes.

“Of course, will both of you be joining us?” Lady Morgana asks.

“I’m afraid not, but us and our companions will surely be ready to fight for Camelot, at dawn. And, if you don’t mind, please do not inform the king of our arrive or assistance in this battle,” Ray says stoically. 

“Okay, Merlin, let’s go.” Lady Morgana pulls Merlin towards the castle.

The next day, Sara wakes up the Legends and Supergirl.

“Okay, everybody, suit up and grab a sword. We’re fighting old fashion style today,” Sara says to everyone. “Mick, Nate, Wally, you guys are back up.” Sara points her sword at each of them before sheathing it. “Everybody ready?” 

“Yeah!” Everyone but Mick and Nate responds.

“Alright, let’s go kick some butt!” Sara yells and leads them out of the Waverider. Sara finds the mysterious raven-haired woman talking to a blonde on horseback. 

“Your soldiers have arrived, My Lady and My Lord,” Ray says with a bow.

“Soldiers? Women can’t fight!” The blonde scoffs.

“Well, we’re your best shot, so be amazed or be screwed, which one?” Sara says back.

“Fine.” The blonde rolls his eyes, but his eyes are drawn to the other blonde in armor, “Hey, aren’t you the witch that we seized?” He asks.

“Just be glad I’m on your side,” Kara states. Her demeanor changing from sunny to serious. Lady Morgana sees Gwen and Merlin talk to each other while descending the stairs.

“Gwen!” Lady Morgana beckons her lady maid over to her. Gwen walks over to her mistress with Merlin trailing behind. “Get me my armor, please,” She whispers in Gwen’s ear. Gwen opens her mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it and obeys her order. 

“Merlin! Get these people so armor and weapons!” The blonde commands the blue-eyed boy. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Merlin says in a quiet voice. Merlin waves the Legends and Supergirl over to the armory. 

“How did you get stuck with working for that ass?” Sara asks while being stripped of the armor she had on.

“I saved his life,” Merlin responds solemnly. He starts to put Camelot armor on Sara. He finishes the armor and hands Sara her sword back and a shield with the Camelot code of arms on it. The rest of the team puts their armor on accordingly, with the help of Merlin. 

Merlin walks over to Kara and gives her a shield, “Thank you for helping, it is your destiny.” Merlin looks at her with hope and admiration. 

“I shall try to fulfill my destiny the best I can,” Kara says with a warm smile. Merlin returns the smile and nods.

“Follow me!” Merlin leads them to where the other soldiers were sparing. Lady Morgana walks up to the group with Gwen close behind her. “My Lady, what are you doing here?” Merlin asks.

“I’m here to fight, obviously.” Lady Morgana gestures to her armor. 

“Yes, of course, but the king would never-”

“Who says we’re gonna tell Uther?” Lady Morgana cuts Merlin off. 

“Morgana? What are you doing, go back to the castle,” The cocky blonde says sternly to his stepsister.

“No, Arthur, I’m going to fight.” Lady Morgana stands her ground.

“Father will never approve.”

“We don’t have to tell Uther!” Morgana yells. Kara can see the fury in her green eyes.

“Let her fight, you're letting us, so you let her,” Kara defends.

“Find, but if you get hurt, it is not my fault!” Arthur walks away and gathers the men to start marching into the woods. King Olaf’s men and they meet in the middle of the woods. King Olaf’s men clearly outnumber King Uther’s, but Arthur stands his ground. Arthur pulls his sword out and yells, “For the love of Camelot!” 

The others follow suit yelling, “For the love of Camelot!” The two armies clash in a brutal battle. Camelot seems to be winning, but they are just outnumbered. 

Arthur is about to call a retreat, but Sara says through coms, “Screw it, Wally, you’re just gonna have to flash a bunch of people, use your powers, guys, Ray, Kara, get in your suits!” Zari and Amaya activate their totems, Ray gets his suit on, and Kara presses her ring. Her suit starts to layer onto her like an extra set of skin. ‘Thanks for the suit, Cisco!’ Kara thinks and sees she has pants instead of a skirt. She smiles and takes to the sky. All the soldiers on the ground look to the sky, seeing a mysterious figure in it. Kara smiles and flies down to the ground. She superhero lands onto the ground, making a crater in the Earth by the impact. She starts taking out armored men a group at a time. The battle eventually ends in Camelot’s victory. The Legends and Supergirl walk up to Arthur.

“You people were of much help, but you did use magic in and for Camelot, so I’m gonna have to arrest you,” Arthur says. Some of the guards come up and cuff all of them.

“Oh, come on, Arthur!” Morgana bores into her stepbrother with her eyes. 

“Hate to burst your bubble, but, I kinda let you arrest me,” Kara says, easily breaking the metal cuffs in half and pulling the metal bands from her wrist, both crumple under her force. 

“Yep, cuffs don’t work on me either,” Sara says, holding up the now empty cuffs. Kara breaks everyone else’s cuffs. 

“We gotta go, but nice meeting you guys,” Sara says. They walk up to the Waverider and get in. “Wally! You’re on!” Sara yells at the speedster. He pulls his mask on and zooms out of the timeship with a memory flasher in hand. He speeds back, and everyone sits in a seat, pulling down the safety mechanism. “Gideon! Set a course to National City 2018!” Sara says. 

“Setting a course to National City 2018,” Gideon repeats. The Waverider lifts off the ground and zooms out of Camelot. They enter National City and land on the helipad atop the DEO building.

“I’ll be right there guys, I just need to get something real quick,” Kara says as the rest of the Legends enter the DEO. “Hey, Gideon, you can make just about anything on here, right?”

“Yes, Ms. Danvers, what do you want?” Gideon asks. 

“Can you make a duplicate of a dress that was worn by The Lady Morgana Le Fey?” Kara asks, remembering the first time she saw Morgana. 

“Which dress did you have in mind?” Gideon pulls up pictures of The Lady in multiple dresses, but only one catches Kara’s eye.

“That one.” Kara points to the dress she desired.

“Okay, Ms. Danvers, as you wish.” The fabricator makes the dress and jewelry that went with it.

“Thanks, Gideon!” Kara quickly wraps it in a box and walks into the DEO.

“Kara!” Alex runs up and hugs her sister, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Kara smiles and hugs her sister back.

“Who’s present?” Alex asks.

“Lena’s.” 

“Kara! Where’s my spaceship!” J’onn yells. Kara pulls the keychain out of her pocket which instantly turns into the car presented at the end of the chain. “Thanks for not ruining it, I guess,” J’onn grumbles. 

“Well, it’s been fun, but we’ve got to go save our own timeline,” Sara says, and the Legends and Cisco head back to the roof. The Legends board the Waverider, and Cisco puts a breach in the sky big enough for the Waverider. The Waverider goes through the breach, then Cisco makes one for himself, stepping through to Star Labs. 

“Where’s Lena?” Kara asks her sister.

“She’s being worried in your apartment all the time you’ve been gone,” Alex says. Kara nods and flies out to her apartment. She flies through her window and lands quietly. She assumes Lena is in the bedroom, so she says, “Honey, I’m home!” Lena shoots out of the bedroom and runs at Kara. She jumps onto Kara, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist and her arms around Kara’s neck. She wastes no time with verbal greetings and kisses Kara hard and passionately on the lips. Kara kisses back with as much passion. “Hello to you too,” Kara says after their intense kiss. Lena smiles, “ I missed you,” she says. 

“I know.” Kara smiles back at her future wife, “I got you a present.” She gives the wrapped box to Lena and walks over to her couch, flopping onto it with Lena still hanging onto her. Lena climbs off her fiance and takes the box. She rips through the paper and opens the box. Lena gasps at the sight of the dress with the jewelry. “I thought you could wear that for our wedding.” Kara blushes, remembering how beautiful the dress looked on Morgana, but how much better it would look on her wife. 

“Kara, how do you buy any of this stuff?” Lena asks in awe.

“Well, I technically had it made for free, so, do you like it?” 

“I love it! Almost as much as I love you.” Lena leans over and gives her fiance a kiss on the lips.


End file.
